


Sam Winchester saves the day because Cas and Dean are too busy eyefucking

by Elsey



Series: Charlie Bradbury is a nosy shit [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfic, Laughter, M/M, sam fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie finds Sam hiding something on his laptop, and insists on knowing who he ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester saves the day because Cas and Dean are too busy eyefucking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadwen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Galadwen).



> This is part two of my Charlie series, all about her and fanfic and ships!
> 
> Thank you to Galadwen for the prompt in the comments on Part One! Dedicating this one to them, since I can't figure out tagging for the life of me!
> 
> Sorry it's a bit short, I'm hoping the rest will be longer :)

The glow of the computer monitor was one of the only things visible in the darkness of Sam’s room. That, and his grinning face, small chortles of laughter filling the darkness. When a knock came on the door, Sam shut the laptop and flicked on a lamp faster than he had ever before, jumping up nervously the second that Charlie popped her head in to tell Sam that dinner was ready. She looked him up and down as he nodded, saying he would be right there. Charlie fully opened the door, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. She cocked an eyebrow as she stared at Sam, who was twisting his fingers at his side, giving her a small smile.

“What?” the tall man asked, a small laugh caught between his teeth. Lips sealed, Charlie peaked around Sam to look from the closed laptop and back. Her eyebrow, if possible, raised even more. “Seriously, Charlie, what?” Sam was beginning to get frustrated.

“I feel like porn would be too normal for you get flustered over,” Charlie commented, staring Sam dead in the eye, a bubble of laughter rising from Sam’s chest.

“What, no, I wasn’t-! Charlie, I- I was, uh, nothing,” Sam said, squirming under her slowly intensifying gaze.

“I’m sure,” she said, moving with speed Sam was unaware she had to snatch the laptop off of the bed, retreating to a corner of the room and flipping it open, face bathed in life.

“Charlie, what the fuck!?” Sam yelled, swiping the air as he made an attempt to grab the redhead. Sam advanced upon her, but he realized at her insane giggling that it was too late, far too late. She slumped to the floor, still laughing, as Sam grabbed the laptop back, face red.

“Oh my Christ! I- I can’t breathe! Air! I need air!” Charlie gasped, face slowly reddening from the continuous laughter.

“Tell Dean and I’ll snap your goddam throat!” Sam growled, just sending Charlie into yet another fit of giggles before she finally composed herself.

“Sam Winchester, I had no idea you played for the dark side,” Charlie smirked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Sam sighed heavily, sitting down on the bed.

“It’s just a hobby!” he said.

“Yeah, I’m sure Destiel fanfic is your favourite way to pass the time,” she chortled. Sam’s face split into a grin.

“They need to get together,” he insisted.

“I’m there with ya! Totally obvious!”

“Honestly, Charlie, you have no idea. There is so much eyefucking that I am constantly on the verge of vomit,” Sam groaned.

“What I’d give to see that,” Charlie sighed.

“Yeah, too bad Cas had to go.”

“Onto happier topics. You seriously write? Can I read it?”

“What, no! Fuck off Charlie!”

“I’ll hack you, Sam, I swear.”

“Fuck off.”

“What’s it called?”

“’Sam saves the day because Cas and Dean were too busy eyefucking’,” Sam says with a snort of laughter, Charlie soon joining him. Within minutes, the two are past hysterical. When the door cracks open, Sam and Charlie can’t help but laugh harder at Dean’s face.

“If you two are done fucking each other into the mattress, I have dinner!” Dean yelled, slamming the door just as Charlie rolled off of the bed holding her sides, tears streaming down her face.

“Sam- I can’t-”

“I know!” Sam responded, laughing equally as breathlessly. “Oh God! We- we need to get him back here!”

“Damn straight we do!”

“Okay, but seriously- food.”

“I agree.” They stood, leaning on each other as they laughed their way down the hall. Before this moment, Charlie and Dean had seemed to have the strongest connection.

Not anymore.


End file.
